


Whips and Chains - Kaku x Lucci

by Iceburg-sanCPX (IceburgsanCPX)



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, CP9 - Freeform, Friendship, Leather, M/M, Romance, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceburgsanCPX/pseuds/Iceburg-sanCPX
Summary: A dark night. A dark room. Two dark justice guys testing each other's limits.WARNING: Light BDSM. But meant to encourage consensual, respectful kink between two consenting adults.Posted as part of the DARKER ONE SHOTS HALLOWEEN CHALLENGE 2020, KINKTOBER
Relationships: Kaku/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 1





	Whips and Chains - Kaku x Lucci

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda. However, the writing belongs to me.
> 
> Author's note: WARNING This fan fiction contains unapologetic smut. However, it was created to endorse consensual, friendly BDSM where limits are agreed and constantly reviewed. There is bondage, whipping and minor injury, but all within the agreement of the characters within.

The room was ethereally lit with a combination of moonlight streaming through black window panes and the hot flicker of red candles. The silhouette of a long-nosed man cast itself on the surrounding bare walls. Shadows flickered as the flames danced.

Elsewhere, marines and island citizens alike dressed their doorways with pumpkins carved to look like yagara heads. But here, a different kind of celebration was to take place.

Kaku sat facing the door with his arms folded, tapping his fingers impatiently. His black cap ensured that there was always a dark shadow that completely covered his eyes. With one leg crossed over the other, the tight black material of his leather trousers accentuated his strong thighs in stark colour contrast to the exposed skin of his angular, muscle laden chest.

Kaku was athletic in frame, and the fact that he was also extremely tall leant itself to the illusion that he was lithe. However, you only had to look a little more closely to realise the full extent of how insanely physically strong he was. Especially now, when all angles and little dips between his abs were exposed by the stark contrast of illumination around him.

He appeared to be waiting for someone. He didn't move at all as the minutes ticked by and if anyone had listened at the door during that time, they would not have guessed that anyone was in the room at all. Such was the discipline of a seasoned Cipher Pol agent.

Rob Lucci knew that Kaku was there, however.

As the raven haired assassin approached the room, the demon leopard zoan inside him had bristled and growled lowly inside his stomach, informing him that somebody was nearby. The trace of Kaku's masculine scent and hum of his heightened heartbeat reached his senses long before Lucci himself reached the door. He knew that he was expected.

They had discussed an arrangement such as this some time ago, but now those plans had finally come to fruition, there was a lot to face up to. Lucci wasn't nervous (he never got nervous) but the hairs on the back of his neck tingled with the anticipation of what was about to happen.

He stopped outside the door for a moment, listening. As he cast his senses out, he could tell that his fellow agent was sitting just the other side of the door, waiting for him. Lucci knew that there was still the option to leave without any consequences should he have changed his mind.

But he had already made the effort to come here, and there was no denying what they had agreed together; that there was no-one else in the nearby world that was on their level of physicality and masochism. It was all or nothing.

What's a little fun between friends? Kaku had shrugged back then.

If Kaku had any similar thoughts on now as Lucci let himself into the room, he kept them to himself.

They regarded each other in silence for a short while, sizing up their mark.

Eventually, Kaku unfolded his arms and stood up. "Well, here we are then."

Lucci arched an eyebrow and looked around a little. He noted that Kaku had already taken the liberty of bringing handcuffs and rope, which lay in a neat pile beside the chair.

"I must admit-" the redhead continued conversationally, "-I was wondering if you'd bother to turn up. But then I remembered your pride wouldn't allow it."

"By it," Lucci finally spoke. "I assume you mean, my pride wouldn't allow me to not turn up."

Kaku rolled his eyes, of which Lucci caught the glimpse of reflection in the glint of candlelight.

Lucci was always unable to help himself when it came to correcting grammar or turns of speech. In fact, he was always so particular and a perfectionist that Kaku had hardly believed it when he had admitted his interest in such a thing as this.

Kaku felt a surge of arousal rise in his belly at the thought of dominating a man that only seemed to have interest in being undominable.

Lucci flicked his eyes up and down Kaku. He had just sensed a release of pheromones that emanated from his companion, unknowing or not. It enticed and teased his neko neko no mi senses. That familiar feeling of bloodthirst and the compulsion to aggressively mate tugged on his human psyche.

"Shall we get this done then?" Kaku asked, a suggestive (and slightly sadistic) grin appearing on his face.

It didn't take them long to initiate the session. Lucci quickly unbuttoned and ditched his black shirt while Kaku enthusiastically strapped a buckled leather harness around his own shoulders and chest.

Lucci was surprised at how much he enjoyed how Kaku looked in this. It accentuated all the best parts of his torso. Lucci grabbed it and yanked on it playfully, noting that it allowed him to more easily get hold of Kaku and tug him around.

Kaku chortled and let the cat man play, pushing against Lucci's shoulders with the palms of his hands.

They had never decided to be intimate with each other before, but Kaku seemed to easily smooth the transition into this by giving Lucci a suggestive smirk and letting his palms glide from Lucci's shoulders down his upper arms. Kaku thumbed the tattoos affectionately then slid his fingers down further to grab hold of Lucci's wrists.

Lucci allowed this, but flexed anyway to show Kaku he wasn't going to be a pitiless beast that was too easily dominated.

Kaku raised an eyebrow in response and tightened his grip. There was an exciting exchange of power play where they locked their arms and fought for superiority. Lucci had always been stronger, but Kaku was really not that far behind at this point.

At the last moment, Kaku twisted Lucci's arm and Lucci spun around to purposefully allow Kaku to trap his arm behind him. He leant back into his chest.

Kaku smoothed Lucci's hair off the side of his neck with his free hand and breathed up the side of it seductively, nails digging into his wrist quite savagely.

Lucci exhaled with longing, unable to stop a smile curling at the corners of his lips. The feeling of those nails in his flesh complimented the hot breath on his neck exquisitely.

Kaku appeared to be in his element. He had never had any problem with being confident and decisive even as a child, but here he so naturally slipped into this dominant role that it was as if he had never been anything else.

He teased Lucci mercilessly, kissing up his neck softly, biting, then blowing cold air which made the man in his grasp jump with the intensity.

"Don't tell me this is all you have in you," Lucci hissed at Kaku through gritted teeth as Kaku gave the sensitive area behind his ear a particularly long, painful suck.

"Oh, really? Is that what you're worried about?" Kaku whispered back in his ear. "And here I thought that I was being the impatient one!"

Kaku let go and Lucci spun round to meet his companion face to face. "An agreement then?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Do your worst."

"Within reason. Keeping work and play separate and all that. Safe word?"

Lucci snorted at the joke about only murdering on the clock, and thought about this for a moment. "Archipelago."

"Okay, fair enough. I guess you won't have to worry about saying that accidentally."

"Yes, you really have to think about it to say it."

Kaku shook his head, amused. "Fine. Done. Seal with a kiss?"

Lucci raised his eyebrows but didn't complain when Kaku presented his cheek for Lucci to plant his lips on.

At the second kiss on the opposite cheek, Lucci narrowed his eyebrows and grabbed Kaku's chin, catching him full on the lips this time.

Kaku responded immediately, tilting his head and pushing back hard. Lucci's dark, coarse stubble felt rough against Kaku's clean shaven jaw.

As they kissed with urgency, they soon met tongues and were passionately fighting with their mouths. Kaku reached down and gripped Lucci's swollen bulge roughly. Lucci let out a deep growl against Kaku's lips.

Kaku clicked his tongue in a tut, and shook his head slightly. He had Lucci's groin grasped tight in his long fingers and he massaged roughly as he locked his brown, giraffe eyes with Lucci's piercing grey ones. "Don't forget, you aren't in charge here."

"Then prove it." Lucci gasped with an air of barely stifled desperation. He was sick of people playing the leader. He wanted the real thing.

Kaku chortled and weaved his hand up the back of Lucci's neck and into his luxurious wavy locks. "Impatient, aren't we?" With a sudden display of unapologetic barbarism, he tightened his grip and ranked Lucci's head back painfully, exposing his pale neck.

Lucci gasped, then sighed happily, his thick lashes flickering. "Finally." He murmured.

Kaku narrowed his eyes, the sinister smile returning to his lips. "You really did want this, didn't you? The things we learn."

Lucci didn't bother to reply as Kaku leant down and closed his teeth on a particularly taught looking stretch of his neck. Meanwhile, his unoccupied arm travelled down the side of Lucci's torso and caressed his angular waist with the tips of his fingers.

Lucci jerked his crotch against Kaku's with teeth grit together as the contrast of the pain in his neck was confused with the agnosing tickling sensation. He juddered involuntarily, holding on to Kaku's hot torso. Like he was being drowned, he scrambled desperately up the younger man's long back to find the leather harness and twist it in his fist to hold on for dear life.

Kaku held for a while, then released his grip with his mouth. He didn't give Lucci long to recover however before re-locking on a bit further up, eventually suckling on the bare cartilage of exposed earlobe.

Lucci was just as perfect in scent, feel and taste as he was in looks and prowess.

As this was the first time he had got close to his (mostly) superior apart from stolen moments in the darkness of their employment, he took his time to inhale the musky scent and feel the heartbeat that made him… yes… he was in fact human so it turned out.

Not that he would ruin the moment by accusing Lucci of that.

Instead, he released his willing prey and fondled him for a moment more before shoving him to his knees.

Lucci resisted for a second, but only for show. He was finding it hard to act as submissively as he had imagined and not completely scrap the whole arrangement in favour of topping from the bottom. When Kaku started to undo the button on his trousers, Lucci all but ripped the zip undone and fumbled for Kaku's appendage in his lust.

With one eyebrow raised, Kaku stood back and allowed Lucci to pull his member free to proudly stand through the flies. He marvelled at how rough Lucci's fingers were (just like his were from all the carpentry of Water 7).

As Lucci was leaning forward to take Kaku into his mouth, the young man slapped his cheek affectionately but harshly from above.

"Um, excuse me." He gripped Lucci's chin between his long forefinger and thumb.

His cheek quickly pinkening from the attack, Lucci met Kaku's incredulous stare with his own defiant one.

"If you want this-" Kaku said with authority, indicating to his enticing rigid shaft, "-then you have to earn it."

Lucci's eyes flicked from his captor's authoritarian face to the cock that was teasingly close, then back up again. He ran his tongue over his lips in anticipation.

Kaku released Lucci so that he could use both his hands to carefully unpack his entire package from his underwear between the jagged zip of the pristine leather leggings. He gently pulled his pleasantly shaped ballsack free and let it settle aesthetically into Lucci's eyeline.

Squeezing himself a couple of times at the head, Kaku pulled Lucci's head forward so that his lips and nose would nuzzle between his cock and his balls.

Without missing a beat, Lucci dove into the plentiful skin below, kissing and nipping with enthusiasm. With encouragement from his frivolous master, he tugged one of the appendages entirely into his mouth. His nose against the base of Kaku's masculinity, he served the sack with textbook precision, eyes heavy-lidded.

Kaku watched, mouth slightly agape. The sight of the most powerful man in his order doing this to him was so surreal that he could hardly believe it was true. For one terrifying moment, he lost all sense of reality so deeply that he was afraid that he might never remember this night again.

To bring himself back down to earth (and refocus on the pleasant tugging of the hot mouth below), he reached to the side of the chair where he had a weapon to unfurl that had so far remained unintroduced.

As a reward for being so well behaved, he smoothed a hand down Lucci's back, tracing his scars and making him twitch. Further below, the end of a flat headed whip reached where he could not. It traced the edges of Lucci's shapely buttocks where the clothing was stretched wantonly over it in this position of submission

Lucci jumped and paused in his ministrations long enough to give Kaku a questioning look, but then nodded shortly. He reached up to undo his own trousers and pull them down, exposing the smooth flesh of his ass.

Without hesitation, Kaku raised the black whip and brought it down with a short, sharp slap directly on to Lucci's left cheek. It left a pink welt, and Lucci groaned into Kaku's lap.

It wasn't long before Lucci was kneeling on the seat of the chair completely bare and awaiting the next cluster of strikes, gripping the back cushion tightly. Kaku had stood with perfect posture to the poised backside and ministered strokes of increasing ferocity to the man with the body of a fallen angel before him.

Lucci's back was slightly arched, accentuating his perfect waist and back muscles. There was something deliciously sadistic about leaving a wealth of red welts on the perfect flesh of his backside to compliment the mesh of scarring below his shoulder blades. And by now, Lucci had received so many strikes that the slashes were becoming more purple, and the whole area swollen and pink.

Still Lucci gripped the back of the chair and groaned in satisfaction as each new swipe of pain only served to heighten his sense of arousal.

Kaku paused to lean in and affectionately run his hand over the soreness. Lucci jumped and sighed deeply with satisfaction.

"You look amazing." the redhead breathed.

Lucci threw his glossy black head back, but didn't reply. He too was breathing hard. Kaku noticed as Lucci half turned to acknowledge the conversation that his member stood harder than any other he had seen, trapped between the trembling torso and the back of the arm chair.

"Looks like I need to try harder, hmm?" Kaku demurred, pressing a long finger along a particularly angry looking whip line.

"About time."

"About time, master, I think you mean."

"Are you really bothering with that shit?" Lucci retorted testily.

Needing to keep control of the situation or face ridicule, Kaku knelt up behind Lucci and quickly flicked the whip horizontally in a practiced move that he had learned from Kalifa. Before Lucci could raise his arms (and granted, Lucci's reflexes were quick), he tightened the supple rod and pulled back against his adam's apple.

Suddenly Lucci was trying to resist, unable to breathe but Kaku held strong. He had the advantage with his position, especially as he was able to kneel directly on Lucci's calves from behind.

As Lucci's face lost colour and he gripped at Kaku's hands from behind with admirable calm in the face of death, Kaku took the opportunity to rub his pole up and down the cleft between Lucci's cheeks. He could feel how hot and warm the inviting secrecy was below. A small droplet of precum marked the man below him as his own: his conquest.

Lucci arched his back in wanting, inviting Kaku into his tight velvet depths below.

Knowing that just giving in straight away was what Lucci's tactic was aiming for, Kaku withdrew and reached for the rope and handcuffs.

They had played around enough. It was time to get serious.

As if he realised the sudden seriousness of the situation, Lucci stepped off the chair and offered his wrists to Kaku.

"Not seastone?" Lucci teased, as Kaku clicked them shut.

"Of course not. Do you think I'd disadvantage myself as well?"

Lucci shrugged and tested the strength of the metal now encasing his hands. "It might be interesting to try. I wonder if you can cum wearing them."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"Another time, then."

Kaku slapped Lucci round to face the other way, and started to feed the hessian rope between his legs. Lucci twitched and adjusted his legs apart a little more as Kaku secured a knot around each thigh, beneath each cheek.

"Looks like someone listened in shipwright training."

"And you didn't?" Kaku teased as he knelt to wrap the rope around Lucci's knees and secure there with another knot from behind. "Or did you just focus on the hammering."

He gave Lucci's ass a playful tap and used the now tight rope to tug him round to face him again.

"Question. From the front or behind?"

Lucci cocked his head to one side, his hair falling over his shoulder with a kind of grace that seemed obscene to this situation. Despite this, Kaku was pleased to see the droplets of concentrated sweat on his forehead that betrayed the pressure he was under.

"Sit down here, I will mount you." With a flutter of his eyelashes and a furrowed brow, Lucci indicated to the chair behind him making his cuffs chink.

Kaku tapped his chin in mock thought. "I don't think so. I want you spread before me, unable to have a say in anything at all."

Lucci didn't react at all to Kaku's statement, but Kaku observed with glee that his friend's member twitched in response. For all their training, that was one thing the men were still unable to completely control. It really was true; if you want to know the measure of a man, just talk to his cock.

"So I repeat myself (although I really wish that I didn't have to), front or back? Or should I choose for you?"

Lucci gave Kaku a calculating look, and Kaku could feel his giraffe demon tramp his stomach with agitated hooves as Lucci sent out a wave of leopard threat. But he held his ground and eventually Lucci sat back in the arm chair, spreading his legs, his intense gaze on Kaku the whole while.

His own hot penis in his hand, Kaku fondled himself as he contemplated the sight before him. Rob Lucci had lay back, his hair spread almost as far as his legs which draped over the arms of the chair. His groin lay lazily upwards against his lower abdomen and below the hint of deep pink framed by the muscles of his flesh and a sprinkling of coarse black hair.

It invited and enticed Kaku towards him, as if the tight, cushiony folds were just waiting to be completely filled and manipulated by a willing erection.

However desperate, Kaku couldn't let himself go yet. There was business to conclude.

Lucci had expressed a desire to be dominated. As this was their first time, it had been relatively tame (testing each other's limits to some extent). Kaku felt there was more to be done before they embarked on the home run of their session.

Judging that Lucci was comfortable on his position in the chair, Kaku darted from side to side with his renowned speed to take the rope end that had been left tied at either knee and secure it down the sides to the foot of the arm chair.

He wrapped it round several times and secured it with the tightest knots he could think of to give Lucci the least chance of breaking free in the depths of passion.

Wordlessly, Lucci tested the restraints that now secured his legs apart on the chair and seemed to approve.

Now that he had his closest confidant and idol spread before him, Kaku easily slotted himself over the top of Lucci and lifted his cuffed hands above his head. He took the opportunity to kiss up and down that sleek body. From neck, down the jerking torso, belly button, one kiss planted on the underside of the upturned shaft… then back up again, finally assaulting his mouth needily.

As they kissed passionately and gyrated their bodies together, Kaku reached down and begun to caress the puckered muscle that marked the entrance to that most intimate of places. Lucci hummed into his mouth in mock protest, but the encouraging flick of his tongue in their hot mouths gave Kaku permission to continue.

Kaku used the tips of two of his lithe fingers to massage and press gently, exploring. As he flicked the smooth skin between the hole and the underside of the balls, he felt Lucci shudder beneath him and pull on the ropes with his strong legs.

The ropes creaked dangerously, and Kaku knew that at any moment Lucci could flex his true strength and break free. But the fact that he didn't was almost as satisfying. It meant he truly desired this. This was less about power, and more about trust between two friends.

The final item that Kaku had brought was a more of the functional kind than the playful. Lucci lowered his cuffed wrists to rest on his stomach as he watched Kaku squeeze out a good amount of viscous gel into his palm.

Kaku tested it between his fingers, opening and closing them to test the stickiness with playful fascination. Lucci exhaled and half rolled his eyes. Despite the fact he had been an adult for many years now, Kaku still retained that air of a distracted child. Still, he was bound and had no desire to break free at that point, so he watched patiently.

As he watched, he realised that there was something tantalizing about the way Kaku teased and caressed him. This wasn't just the distraction of a young man, Kaku was genuinely making him wait on purpose. Bastard!

Kaku smirked as he performed in front of Lucci. Raising a finger to his lips to order Lucci to be silent, he wrapped his slicked up fingers around Lucci's member and coated it mercilessly. Lucci instantly arched his back as the cold gel surrounded him. He was so sensitive at this point he could feel himself on the edge even with those slight massages.

Pleased, Kaku stepped his finger and thumb down to Lucci's entrance and turned his focus to stretching that sacred place.

Lucci was expecting some kind of rough forced entry, but was pleasantly surprised that Kaku was fully doing things by the book. It may have been the longer route to the destination but Lucci was ultimately grateful for it. Kaku was so determined to ensure Lucci was prepared enough not to be in pain that it was almost embarrassing. As Lucci lay his head back with his eyes closed, he almost wished that Kaku had forced himself in with the pain and damage that came with it. But no, that was what HE wanted as an easy way out. This kink was making him face his fears of intimacy and submission and… wasn't that what he had really wanted all along? Kaku had single handedly managed to understand his needs better than he had even understood them himself. And… oh… yes, it was starting to feel wonderful.

Lucci tugged his knees against the rope again, just to remind himself it was there. Kaku patted his thigh reassuringly, with a lusty smile.

With a final kiss (Lucci was getting far more used to Kaku's nose sliding against his cheek bone than he cared to admit), he gave the nod and Kaku positioned himself with expert precision.

In that moment, Kaku had stopped with his head pressed against Lucci's spasming, lubed heat and looked at him with glassy eyes of arousal and affection.

"Going to fuck you now. Or do you want to visit your archipelago?"

"I might, if there is less chatting and more fucking there." Lucci growled through his teeth.

Kaku laughed and pressed his hips forward.

Lucci immediately gasped and tensed.

Kaku paused. He waited.

Once Lucci had eventually started to breathe again, he continued to push in.

Lucci twitched, his brow furrowed in concentration and sweat beginning to drop in earnest from his forehead.

Kaku sighed and gripped the rope at either side of Lucci's knees.

"Relax, for the love of-" He pulled the rope and shook Lucci's pelvis a little.

Nothing else was said in this moment of vulnerability, but Lucci allowed himself to slump with exhaustion, and Kaku slid healthily to the hilt.

They stayed in this position for a couple of minutes. Kaku felt the delicious feeling of the two layers of muscle spasm against his shaft base a few times, but eventually Lucci showed that he was becoming used to it.

The cuffs clinked as he reached down to grip himself and squeeze.

Kaku waited until Lucci nodded again, and then he began to move. First, he rolled his hips in a grind, letting the lube distribute efficiently. From that point onward, Kaku increased the length of his strokes and force of his thrusts as best he could.

Lucci adapted to the change in pace admirably, whether by his own force of will, his body molding to a different shape, or both.

In no time at all, Kaku was thrusting into Lucci so hard, that the chair was jumping against the floor and the chains of the handcuffs were chinking uncontrollably.

Despite trying to resist, Lucci had begun to cry out with pleasure as Kaku filled him again and again, their skin slapping hard with the impact.

Kaku had directed Lucci's bound hands to explore his own body and Lucci had flipped between pinching his own nipples to gripping his turgid dick (as he was currently unable to do both).

Kaku revelled in the sight before him as well as the exquisite tight heat and the violence of slamming into the captive below him. His giraffe zoan reared its mighty head, begging to come out.

With alarm, Kaku felt his cock swelling a little and Lucci groaning in response.

No. I can't. Not. Now…

Kaku dripped with sweat, his eyes closed as he pounded Lucci to within an inch of his life. It was all he could do from transforming into at least his hybrid form with the intensity of arousal and pleasure he was currently experiencing. He was still a relatively new zoan user so this kind of thing was turning out to be harder than expected. It would have been easy just to let himself go, transform and potentially fatally wound Lucci. But no, he wouldn't do that. He didn't want to!

Below him, Lucci was becoming more vocal as he writhed. He was pumping himself with abandon, his eyes also closed.

Suddenly, Lucci tensed with such strength that one of the ropes binding his legs snapped. Kaku yelled out as Lucci tensed around him, squeezing him so hard he thought his cock might snap off. Kaku held his position (as well as Lucci's freed knee for safety) as the divine being below him jerked for a full half a minute in intense orgasm. White liquid spurted through his shaking fingers, mostly leaving a trail up his pubis and stomach, but some had caught the cuffs as well.

After a while, Lucci's spasms subsided and he lay back, his hair sweaty across his face. He was a hot mess to be sure.

Kaku risked letting go of his legs and began to shuffle a little.

"Wait. What are you doing."

"Well that's nice for YOU-" Kaku started, at the verge of his own completion.

"No. Too sensitive. Come out."

Kaku sighed with longing and withdrew slowly. His cock was extremely rigid and red with arousal.

"Untie me."

Kaku's head was so heavy with arousal and pleasure, he could barely think as he fumbled with the rope.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Lucci had pulled him on the the arm of the chair the moment he was completely free.

Kaku gasped and groaned as his desperate hardness was engulfed in the roughness of two palms. The left one smoothed over his head and pulled the skin back and forth while the right gripped the shaft tightly, flexing practiced fingers up and down.

Kaku pulled Lucci's head into his chest as he was plunged into a sea of turbulent pleasure. He gasped, tugging once again on those silky locks as he thrust his hips into Lucci's hands, his molten seed pouring down Lucci's pectorals to mingle with the deposit already present in the dip of his naval.

As Kaku came too, he found himself closely entangled with Lucci, their arms wrapped around each other in the chair. Lucci was gazing up at the ceiling, unmoving. He was holding Kaku gently. As he noticed Kaku looking around, he spoke.

"That was… a lot."

Kaku looked down to where Lucci was indicating. It appeared he had a lot of semen to expel…

"Ahh. Yes. You were worth that much, it seems."

Lucci cracked his neck and stretched a little.

"Next time, put it to better use."

Kaku would have fallen over himself in shock if he was standing. Not only because Lucci was insinuating that there would be another time, but the implications of what he was asking were almost enough to bring him back for another round.

"Next time, we go harder."

"Of course."

Whatever was going on beyond that room, in that world was irrelevant for a long while as the two held each other in their arms, silent and feeling their climaxes ebb through their bodies. Time stopped, and all that remained was pleasure and respect.

As they pulled their clothes back on and crept away at different times, the room was left as though no one had been there before at all.

However, something else remained. A promise. A promise to a friend, a lover, that true respect could be found in the most unexpected places, just as a yagara lantern might only be found on a doorstep at a certain time of year.

~-~

Thank you to all members that are taking part in this challenge!

Alastair, ArgentNoelle, AsgardianHobbit98, Babyvfan, Bewdofchaos, Brenna76, Caldera Valhallis, Count Morningstar, CrimsonRaine87, DancesWithSeatbelts, DemonOfTheFridge, DemonShippingQueen, Desna, Drawingdownthemoon, Elleurs, Ferith12, FreyjaBee, HisagiKirigakure, HoshisamaValmor, Iceburg-sanCPX, Jadeile, Kakashi97, Kamil the Awesome, Karkatsbabe, Kittyface27, KurohimeHaruko, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, NekoPantera, Nissa Fox, PhantomGypsy13, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, RayeMoon, Rhearenee, Sailor Silver Ladybug, SensiblyTainted, SerenaJones.585, SereneCalamity, SesshomaruFreak, Seth's Kiss, Shnuggletea, Sigan, Silirt, Silverstar, Spunky0ne, Starfire93, Tartarun, The Token, TheBadIdeaBears, TsukikoUchu, WhatIDesireEternally, Wrath of Vajra, Xache, Yatsu Narurasuke, Yemi Hikari

Special thanks to Seth's Kiss and NekoPantera for organising.


End file.
